


In Another Universe

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: Wincest Love Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of head-canon drabbles written for the Wincest Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Sam Were (Boy) King

Consider this AU:

Where everything is the same except Ruby’s ultimate goal was not to release Lucifer but become Queen consort of Hell herself by ensuring that Sam became the Boy King. 

And she is successful, manages to drive a huge wedge between the brothers and even gets Sam to accept his place and effectively be considered the Queen. 

But then she gets greedy. 

She wants the title to be official. But its been months since Sam took over Hell and he doesn’t seem to be getting her hints, all he does is wonder what Dean is doing and mope about.

So she seeks out the spell/ceremony on her own and finds it simple enough. All they have to do is declare their bond, share some blood & seal it with a kiss. 

But Sam isn’t interested; all he does is mope and miss Dean.

Realizing she won’t get Sam’s undivided attention until Dean is dead (again) and in Heaven, she decides to have him killed, but she wants to do it herself and get one last (literal) stab at Dean for all the extra hard work she had to do to get Sam away from him in the first place.

While she waits for her demon crew to bring Dean to her she is approached and warned that the spell won’t work. 

The Boy King already has a (soul)mate.

One that was bound to him on the night Sam held his brother’s broken and bloody body in his own bloody arms; the night he had whispered a tear stained ‘I love you, jerk’ as he placed a soft loving kiss on his brother’s lips. 

Dean is his consort, was always intended to be, it’s why Alastair singled him out him. 

That was to be the first step in Dean becoming the perfect consort. He would have been ready to step into is role by the time Sam arrived in hell but the Angels interfered and the plan was derailed.

Nevertheless, Dean IS the Boy King’s consort; All that is needed now to make it official is for both Winchesters to be in hell at the same time.

Ruby, realizing she’s made a mistake, rushes to stop the demons from bringing Dean to her. But she’s too late; two steps away from the gate Ruby sees them enter.

Dean’s first step into Hell is accompanied by ground rattling booms, and immediately the knowledge that Hell has a new King Consort washes over every one of its subjects.

Sam appears at his side as if drawn by a magnet. Drops to his knees, wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, closes his eyes and just drinks in his brother’s presence.

Everyone is stunned; no one can believe that the King is on his knees before his consort. Several are even brave enough to comment on it. Though reluctant to agree with any demon Dean urges Sam to stand up and face his subjects.

Sam does finally stand then turns to face his gathered subjects and with a smile on his face says, loud enough for everyone to hear, “Not MY subjects; OUR subjects Dean. We maybe in Hell but it’s still You and Me Against the World.”

Dean’s first order of business as King Consort is to knife the demon bitch that tried to take his place at Sam’s side.

The Boy King is the one who holds her still.

Then…

they lived wickedly ever after!


	2. Alpha!Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2 for the prompt: AU

**Alpha!Dean** is everything an Alpha is supposed to be _(at least on the surface)_. Big, brave, strong, aggressive, protective, a player, etc. etc. etc.

**Omega!Sam** is completely in love with him and despairing that he will ever be able to have Dean for several reason I won’t get into. But when he finally decides that he has to make a move or lose his chance forever he’s not above using his scent and oncoming heat _(conveniently brought on by “forgetting’” his suppressants)_.

Dean is resistant at first but Sam is relentless with his teasing and suggestive words and positions.

Dean finally cracks and the resulting mating is an explosive combination of animalist sex and sweet and tender lovemaking that has them making sounds they’ve never made before.

It leaves them sore and exhausted in the most delicious way imaginable but completely satisfied. 

It’s over 48 hours later before they talk about what it means. 

Sam wants to know if they are going to mate.

Dean surprises Sam by showing that he is not the knot-head that most Alphas are. 

He hands Sam the Stanford acceptance letter that Sam had previously thrown away _(he wasn’t going to leave Dean)_ and says just being together is enough for now, they can decide permanently once Sam is done with school.


	3. Alpha!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #3 for the prompt: AU

_ If the roles are switched- _

Dean grows up believing that he will be an alpha like his father and all the Winchester men before him. 

It’s a shock to everyone when he presents as  **Omega** because if ever there was someone who was meant to be an Alpha, going by behavior and attitude, it was Dean. 

Except for the addition of having to take suppressants to keep alphas away, nothing really changes for or about Dean. 

People outside his family and close friends do treat him differently but Dean doesn’t let it him bother too much. Just swears that he would rather stay un-mated for the rest of his life than be mated to a ‘walking, talking knot’.

It’s not until  **Sam** surprises everyone by presenting as  **Alpha** shortly before his 15th birthday, that things change. 

Sam takes one whiff of Dean’s scent and knows immediately that the brother he’s been in love with for years is supposed to be his mate.

But since Dean remains adamant about staying single, Sam never expresses his feelings.

It takes years, the deaths of Sam’s beta-girlfriend and their father before Dean, claiming the whole time that he doesn’t want a Alpha mate, drunkenly confess that he has tried relationships with Alphas in the past. 

They never work out because despite the Alpha in question's assurances at the beginning of the relationship that they are OK with how Dean is they always want Dean to be more “Omega-like” before making it permanent.

That gives Sam enough hope to confess his feelings. 

Dean resists at first but Sam eventually gets him to see that Sam has always loved him exactly as he is. 

He’s been following Dean around his whole life; looking up to him; trying to be like him and if knowing they were Alpha and Omega for overs 10 years hasn’t changed that, nothing ever will.

In their mating vows Sam agrees to never treat Dean like an omega and Dean agrees to try treating Sam more like an equal and less like the ‘little brother’.


End file.
